Automotive headlamp assemblies have begun using LED light modules as a principal light source. The use of LEDs permits new and unique design possibilities not possible with traditional light sources. The use of LED light modules generally requires multiple modules to be combined on a single headlamp assembly. One method of attaching several LED light modules to a headlamp assembly is by mounting them to an adjustable carrier bracket portion of a headlamp assembly, where the LED light modules are all secured to the carrier bracket. The carrier bracket is mounted to the vehicle using one or more conventional headlamp assembly adjusters so as to permit simultaneous aiming of all the LED light modules secured to the carrier bracket. Of course, it is also often necessary and desirable to individually aim each LED module. Given the small space constraints involved, conventional right angle, or other similar adjusters cannot be effectively used and manufacturers have been using basic screw and nut adjusters to accomplish the mounting of the LED light modules to the adjustable carrier bracket.
Existing through hole snap-in screw-nut designs are not proportioned well to scale down and become a robust micro-adjuster with good screw support and snap fit rigidity. Non-snap in type designs (like a separate screw & nut) also have many disadvantages, including being more labor intensive and costly to assemble. With the growing trend for multiple LED light modules to be used collectively as the primary low beam pattern in an automobile headlamp assembly, there is a need for reliable, secure, and easy to assemble adjusters to support and aim each LED light module to meet the legally required beam pattern of the federal motor vehicle safety standard (FMVSS). Further, due to the extreme brightness of LED light sources, when used in vehicle headlamps, it is necessary to ensure that each light module can be properly and securably aimed.